One of the reasons for investigation of non-traditional spin-transfer devices structures is to better control the magnetization reversal process. A disadvantage of the traditional collinear magnetized devices is that they often have long mean switching times and broad switching time distributions. This is associated with the face that the STT is non-zero only when the layer magnetizations are misaligned. Spin transfer switching thus requires an initial misalignment of the switchable magnetic (free) layer, e.g. from a thermal fluctuation. Relying on thermal fluctuations leads to incoherent reversal with an unpredictable incubation delay, which can be several nanoseconds.